staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 września 1990
Program 1 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Kino Teleferii "Rodzice, miejcie się na baczności" - film prod. USA (r. prod. 1961 - 122 min.) reż. David Swift wyk. Hayley Mills, Brain Keith, Maureen O'Hara 11.00 "Otwarte wrota Amazonii" - "Polowanie" - film dok. Zygmunta Adamskiego 11.35 Studio Sport - MŚ w kolarstwie - wyścig zawodowców 12.05 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 12.50 Dla dzieci "Tęczowy music-box" 13.50 Magazyn "Morze" 14.10 Studio Sport - MŚ w kolarstwie - wyścig zawodowców 14.50 Biją dzwony w Paczajowie - film dok. 15.20 "Orzeł" - film fab. prod. polskiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Antena" 17.50 Telewizyjny Teatr Rozmaitości Józef Bliziński "Pan Damazy" reż. Janusz Bukowski wyk.: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Bronisław Pawlik, Irena Kwiatkowska, Ewa Wawrzoń, Ewa Domańska 19.00 Kino Teleferii "Wiewiórcze opowieści" 19.30 Wiadomosci 20.05 'Kariera Emmy Harte" (2) - serial prod. angielskiej 21.10 "7 dni - świat" 21.40 Sportowa niedziela 22.25 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.40 Krzesimir - string connection Program 2 7.15 Powitanie 7.20 Panorama dnia 7.30 "Kalejdoskop" - magazyn wojskowy 8.00 "Przegląd tygodnia" (dla niesłyszących) 8.35 Film dla niesłyszących "Kariera Emmy Harte" (2) - serial prod. angielskiej 9.35 "Jutro poniedziałek" 9.55 "Santa Barbara" (35, 36) - serial prod. USA (powtórzenie) 11.25 Program lokalny 12.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.10 "Oszustwo" (4) - serial prod. USA 13.00 "100 pytań do" 13.40 Maciej Niesiołowski - z batuta i z humorem 14.00 "Cudowne lata" (9) - "Boże Narodzenie" - serial prod. USA (powtórzenie z soboty) 14.30 "Kontakt tv" - "Solidarność", cz. 2 filmu dok. 16.00 A to ci Jama - rep. 17.00 "Koncert dla Europy" 17.30 "Bliżej świata" 19.00 "Wydarzenie tygodnia" 19.30 Publicystyka kulturalna 20.00 Studio Sport 21.00 Program rozrywkowy 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Oszustwo" (4) - serial prod. USA 22.30 "Rozmowy bez sekretów" 23.20 Komentarz dnia 23.25 "Akademia wiersza" BBC1 6.45 Open University 6.45 Engineering Mechanics: Solids 7.10 Geochemical Mapping 7.35 Themes in British and American History: Industrial Strife 8.00 Physical Chemistry: Cars and Corrosion 8.25 Maths: Motion in a Circle 8.55 Playdays 9.15 Umbrella 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 Jules Verne's Rocket to the Moon 11.55 Bunyip 12.05 Sign Extra 12.30 Country File 13.00 News Followed by Speaking Volumes 13.45 The Pink Panther Show 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Heartsounds 17.05 Daffy Duck 17.30 The Great Picture Chase 18.00 The Clothes Show 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 Last of the Summer Wine 19.45 Howards' Way 20.35 Bread 21.05 News; Weather 21.20 Screen One: News Hounds 23.05 Everyman 23.55 The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd 0.20 Network East 1.00 Weather (Wales only: News of Wales Summary; Weather) 1.05 Closedown BBC2 6.35 Open University 6.35 Introduction to Pure Maths: Shapes of Flows 7.00 Professional Judgment: Legal Standards 7.25 Calculus: The Directional Derivative 7.50 A Community by Design? 8.15 Everyday Violence 8.40 Photosynthesis: The First Nanosecond 9.05 Education: The Bennett Report 9.30 Meanings of Madness: The Medicine Man 9.55 Arts: King Cotton's Palace 10.20 The Plant Cell Wall 10.45 Maths: Modelling Cranes 11.10 Genetics: A New Breed 11.35 Frontiers of Geology 12.00 Behind the Annual Report 12.25 Survival in a Competitive Environment 12.50 Education Special 13.00 Ecology 13.25 Grandstand 13.30 Motorcycling 14.20 Triathlon 17.00 Motorcycling 18.00 Athletics 18.45 One Man and His Dog 19.30 Live from the Proms 21.05 Joseph Campbell and the Power of Myth 22.05 Moviedrome: Bullet for the General 0.05 Closedown